Relieve The Stress (Indonesian)
by welcumbaek
Summary: Chanyeol adalah CEO sebuah perusahaan yang diwarisi oleh ayahnya. Banyak tekanan datang karena hal ini dan Chanyeol memiliki cara khusus sendiri untuk melepaskan stress ini. [Yaoi/ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

**Relieve  
>(INA TRANS)<strong>

THIS STORY BELONGS TO **TEDDYBAEK****  
><strong>  PLEASE DON'T RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION AND STORY

Author : **Teddybaek**  
>Translate by : welcumbaek<br>Pariring : Chanyeol-Baekhyun

-ooo-

Chanyeol merenganggkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke mejanya. Menghela nafas panjang ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu. "Masuk" teriaknya. Kantornya berada di lantai atas salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota.

Chanyeol adalah CEO sebuah perusahaan yang diwarisi oleh ayahnya. Gajinya lumayan tinggi, ia mampu membeli _penthouse_ bagus dan dia tidak pernah khawatir tentang tabungannya.

Sisi buruk dari perkerjaannya adalah; stress, jam kerja tanpa akhir di kantornya, kurangnya kehidupan percintaan. Tentu saja dia pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, tapi ia ingin hubungan yang serius.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke arah pintu. Sekretarisnya datang dan membungkuk sopan. "Tuan Park, saya telah menyelesaikan _paper work_ yang anda minta." Chanyeol tersenyum pada lelaki yang berada di depan pintu. "Baekhyun, kau tidak harus berlaku formal, kita berteman." Katanya. Ya, mereka adalah teman, tetapi Chanyeol sangat mengharapkan _'yang lebih'._

Dia jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusan mereka. Mereka berpisah tapi akhirnya Baekhyun berakhir didepan pintunya ketika ia dipecat. _Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menolaknya_

Jadi dia berakhir sebagai sekretaris pribadi Chanyeol.

-ooo-

"Tolong tempatkan di mejaku dan kau dapat mengambil sisa hari libur." Chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun, melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju meja. "pasti, tapi—" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil kertas dari tangannya . "Makan malam denganku." Dia bertanya, menempatkan tangannya ke tangan Baekhyun. "A-aku akan senang Chanyeol, tapi masalahnya, aku harus berada di suatu tempat saat jam itu." "Sayang sekali. Lain waktu mungkin?" "Tentu, aku akan senang untuk itu." Dan dengan itu ia meninggalkan ruangan.

-ooo-

Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia melaju kearah berlawanan dari rumahnya, yang selalu ia lakukan setelah stres di tempat kerja. Dia melangkah keluar ke sebuah gang kecil dan berjalan kedalamnya, berhenti di depan pintu baja dengan penjaga keamanan didepannya. "Selamat malam, Tuan Park." Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan melalui pintu yang sekarang terbuka, menyerahkan jaket ke salah seorang wanita dan menyusuri lorong.  
>"Chanyeol darling." Dia mendengar dari arah belakangnya. "Halo Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Dibelakangnya berdiri seseorang, lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, lebih kecil dari Chanyeol. Anak muda yang tampan dan berkulit kecoklatan.<p>

"Kai."

"Chanyeol."

"Jadi, aku yakin aku tau mengapa kau ada disini." Kata Kyungsoo, menyeringai dan menyerahkannya sebuah kunci. "Aku tau bahwa kau akan kesini hari ini, jadi aku membuatnya gratis untukmu malam ini. Have fun _dan kau tahu peraturannya, Chanyeol."_  
>"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengintip atau berbicara." Katanya, memberi kedipan mata pada pasangan itu sebelum berjalan menaiki tangga, secara otomatis berjalan ke ruang biasa.<p>

-ooo-

Baekhyun menggigil ketika udara dingin menghantam kulitnya. Dia telanjang, terikat dan kantung hitam pada kepalanya dengan satu lubang pernapasan memblokir pandangannya dari penyusup. Ia mendapat perkerjaan ini ketika ia terpuruk karena tagihan dan nyaris tidak punya uang lagi untuk makan.

Dia sudah terbiasa untuk itu meskipun, kantung pada kepalanya sehingga dia tidak akan dikenali, ikatan di pergelangan tangannya, hanya akan terlepas jika pelanggan menginginkannya untuk dilepas dan tentu saja, fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa membuat suara.

Dia merasa tempat tidur itu menurun karena bertambah berat dan dia bergeser sedikit lebih dekat pada sumber kehangatan. Dia bisa merasakannya kain dari pabrik baju mahal. "Itu dia lagi." Ini membuatnya sedikit tersenyum, ia tau jika orang ini akan berlaku lembut dengannya. Dia tidak tau suaranya, bentuk wajahnya atau warna rambutnya. Dia hanya tau tekstur kain dari pabrik kemeja mahal.

Pria ini selalu melepaskannnya, membiarkan Baekhyun melucuti pakaiannya sebelum beralih ke yang lebih serius. Baekhyun perlahan melepas kancingnya dan membiarkan tangannya menjelajahi seluruh dadanya. Berciuman adalah hal yang dilarang keras dalam pekerjaan ini, jadi dia menahan diri untuk melakukannya. Ketika dia sudah selesai melepaskan baju pria ini, ia bersandar dan menempatkan jari-jarinya yang halus disekitar penis pria yang perlahan mengeras itu, memompanya dan menghasilkan erangan lirih dari pria ini. Dia menyeringai yang tidak mungkin bisa terlihat karena kantung di kepalanya.

-ooo-

Chanyeol tidak bisa membantu tetapi membiarkan erangan terlepas dari mulutnya ketika jari-jari itu menemukan jalan di sekitar batangnya, memompanya saat dia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ia mencatat hal-hal apa saja yang dilarang di kepalanya.: Kissing, Blowjobs, Licking, Hickeys, dan hal-hal lain yang melibatkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak keberatan, jari-jari kecil yang lembut disekitar penisnya cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk meredakan tekanan di punggungnya.

BIasanya ia tidak akan menghentikannya hingga ia benar-benar klimaks. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol hanya ingin melepaskan tekanan ini dari tubuhnya dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang sempit yang hangat itu secepat mungkin.

Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya ke tangan pria ini dan mengangkat sebelah alis saat merasakan betapa familiar-nya kulitnya. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menempatkan tangan yang lainnya kembali ke ranjang. Ketika dia pertama kali sampai kesini, secara kebetulan Kai benar-benar tidak mempersiapkan atau apa-apa**, i**a memikirkan beberapa gesture untuk memberitahu pria ini apa yang akan dilakukan. 1 usapan lembut di perut adalah tanda untuk lambat-lambat dan terus menerus dan 2 goresan di tempat yang sama menunjukkan bahwa itu tanda akan menjadi kasar. CHanyeol tidak pernah menggunakan gesture yang kedua karena ia tidak membutuhkannya. Tetapi tekanan hari inin menambahkan , yang ditambah Baekhyun tidak menerima ajakan dinner-nya membuatnya menggores perut pucat itu 2 kali.

Chanyeol mendengar napas pria itu menambat dan ia mengambil salah satu lube dari menja nakas, melapis jari-jarinya sebelum sampai ke bagian persiapan. Ia memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus, dan segera membuat gerakan menggunting didalamnya, menghasilkan napas berat dari pria itu. Ia tidak pernah mendesah dan Chanyeol akan senang jika mendengar itu suatu hari menambahkan beberapa jari, pria itu mulai mencakar seprai setiap kali Chanyeol memasukkan jari-jarinya lebih dalam ke lubangnya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya seperti apa wajah pria ini saat ini, bagaimana bibirnya akan terbuka saat terengah-engah dan bagaimana wajahnya saat berusaha menahan desahannya.

Satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol lihat dalam pikirannya adalah Baekhyun, menggeliat dibawahnya, mendesahkan namanya dan klimkas hanya untuk dia dan hanya dia.

Tapi itu tak akan munkin terjadi.

-ooo-

Baekhyun menggeliat dibawah sentuhan pria itu, takut pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang, tau bahwa pria ini tidak seperti biasanya malam ini. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan pria lembut yang datang setiap minggu ini. Mungkin ini bukan pria lembut itu? Mungkin ini orang lain, seseorang yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tau ini adalah pria itu, sentuhannya masih tetap lembut dan membuat baekhyun tersesat dalam keikmatan.

Ketika pria itu mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam dirinya, dia terengah-engah. Baekhyun menggeliat dibawahnya dan menggigil ketika ia merasa tubuh pria ini mengambang diatasnya. Ia merasa penis pria itu memasuki pintu masuknya dan napasnya tersendat di tenggorokannya. Pria ini membiarkan Baekhyun menyesuaikan diri sebelum bergerak dengan kasar dan cepat, ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menempatkan tangannya di atas kepala tempat tidur yang berada dibelakangnya agar tidak mengacaukan. Ia mengerang dan saat itulah ia mendengar itu.

_"Baekhyun."_

Erangan itu lirih serta suara itu tidak sulit untuk dikenali.

_'Chanyeol'_ pikir Baekhyun.

Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Pria yang selama ini ia sukai adalah orang yang tidur dengannya selama 2 bulan terakhir tanpa ia sadari.

Dorongan itu berlanjut dan mulutnya terbuka saat Chanyeol menumbuk tepat di titik nikmatnya, seperti biasa.

Tidak lama setelahnya, keduanya klimaks. Chanyeol mengeluarkan di kondom, dia tampaknya membungkusnya di suatu tempat.

10 menit kemudian, ia kembali sendirian di ruangan itu dan melepas kantung itu, mengunci pintu dan jatuh ke lantai. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

_'FUCK' _ adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia teriakan.

TBC

Haloo~ pertama kali muncul dan membawa ff tanslate hehehe karena ini pertama kalinya, mungkin ada beberapa kalimat atau kata yang kurang pas atau kurang dimengerti, boleh silahkan diperbaiki di kotak review hehehe

okelah, segitu aja deh. Jangan lupa give me your opinion okay? ^^

Read the original story:

story/view/482547/1/relieve-the-stress-exo-baekyeol


	2. Chapter 2

· · · Protect Me · · ·

**Relieve  
>(INA TRANS)<strong>

THIS STORY BELONGS TO **TEDDYBAEK****  
><strong> PLEASE DON'T RE-UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION AND STORY

Author : **Teddybaek**  
>Translate by : welcumbaek<br>Pariring : Chanyeol-Baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Mengapa Baekhyun tidak mau diajak pergi makan malam dengannya?

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengamati kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya, mungkin Baekhyun tidak membalas perasannya? Setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi teman dekat, mungkin Chanyeol mengabaikan beberapa ha. Mungkin Baekhyun mengejarnya? Chanyeol menggeleng, tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Chanyeol mendongak ketika ia mendengar pintu dibuka, menampakkan pria yang sebelumnya mengisi pikirannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park." Dia tersenyum sopan.

"Berhenti berbicara sopan _and get your ass over here,_ Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeram, dia segera menyesali ketika dia melihat Baekhyun menjauhkan diri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kemarilah sebentar." Ia menepuk sisi mejanya dan melihat Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada yang salah, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kearah pria yang lebih tua.  
>"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk suatu hal."<p>

Baekhyun berjalan ke salah satu kursi di depan meja temannya ini dan duduk di salah satu dari mereka. Dia melihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak cukup, Baekhyun. Kemari. "

Ia melihat tangan Chanyeol turun menepuk pangkuannya dan Baekhyun merasakan dirinya merona.

"Kau ingin aku duduk di p-pangkuanmu?" pria yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk.  
>"Kau sangat aneh."<br>"Itu tidak baik, sekarang kemarilah."  
>Baekhyun berdiri tanpa protes lebih lanjut dan pindah ke sisi lain meja.<p>

Ia tau, ia tau bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya. Sejak malam Chanyeol pergi ke kerjaan paruh waktu lainnya, dia bisa merasakan _sexual frustration_ yang berasal dari pria ini. Oh ironi, andai saja dia tau.

Yang lebih tua menyusuri tangannya di meja dan menempatkannya ke bahu Chanyeol ketika ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, bergerak dia antara kakinya dan duduk di salah satu paha kerasnya. Ia merasa tangan Chanyeol menjalar di sekitar pinggangnya dan rona merah di wajahnya bertambah merah dan hangat.

"Aku butuh saranmu, Kau pernah menjadi bintang kelas, jadi aku rasa aku bisa mempercayaimu yang satu ini."  
>Pria tinggi ini menggapai beberapa kertas di mejanya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.<br>"Apa kau pikir kita harus menerima kesepakatan ini, atau sebaiknya kita mencoba untuk menginvestasikan sebagian besar uang perusahaan kita? Ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi perusahaan."

"Aku pikir kita harus bekerjasama dengan Wu Corp. dan setelah kita memenangkan kepercayaan mereka, kita harus membeli mereka. Kita harus menghemat uang dengan investasi mereka, dua kali lipat dengan penghasilan baru dari investasi itu sendiri dan kita bisa menawarkan mereka dua kali lipat, membeli semua saham mereka, Kim Corp. akan menjadi milikmu dan kau akan menggandakan pemasukan perusahaan sekarang."

"Ceritakan lagi, mengapa kau tidak mengambil alih perusahaan ayahmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusapkan buku-buku jarinya di paha pria yang lebih tua.  
>"Kau lebih suka aku menjadi sainganmu daripada membantumu membuat perusahaan lain <em>down<em>?" Baekhyun menyeringai bahkan ia tidak menyadari kedekatan wajah mereka. Namun, ketika Chanyeol condong untuk menciumnya, ia secara otomatis bergerak menjauh.  
>"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menciummu?"<br>"Chanyeol kita perlu bicara."

Kebenarannya adalah, Baekhyun datang ke kantor pria yang lebih muda untuk menceritakan semua tentang pekerjaan paruh waktunya dan bagaimana Chanyeol tau bahwa Chanyeol telah mengunjunginya selama 2 atau 3 bulan terakhir. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan melakukannya dan ia yakin Chanyeol akan memecatnya atau apapun dan tidak akan pernah mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Tapi itu risiko dan dia ingin Chanyeol untuk memahami situasinya sekarang.

"baiklah, mari kita bicara." Sang CEO kembali bersandar dikursinya, dengan tangan masih di pria mungil di hadapannya. "Aku lebih baik menunjukannya" Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar kantung hitam, dengan satu lubang di dalamnya. "Apa itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan dia kelihatan bingung. "Aku tau kemana kau pergi semalam. Hari dimana kau memintaku keluar untuk makan malam, aku ingin menerima, percayalah. Masalahnya, aku terpuruk karena tagihan dan bank mengacam mengambil apartemenku." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"  
>"Kau tau, Kyungsoo marah karena kau bergumam namaku ditelingaku, meskipun kau tidak tau itu aku."<p>

Dan kata-kata itu, memukulnya. Ia seharusnya menyadari, cara tangan halus itu mebuka kemejanya, usapan halus dari kulit lembut dan struktur pria itu di Secret Club.  
>"k-kau..?"<br>"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku adalah pria dengan kantung di kepalanya yang melakukan seks untuk uang sialan itu." Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.  
>"Mengapa?" Chanyeol bertanya padanya, matanya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka, terkesiap.<br>"Aku butuh uang. Aku masih melakukanya, aku tidak sekaya kau, Chanyeol. Orang tuaku membuangku setelah aku menolak untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dan menemukan aku mulai bekerja untukmu."  
>"Kau bisa saja mengatakannya kepadaku! Kau bisa hidup denganku! Aku bisa mengurusmu." Chanyeol berdiri dan menghantam kepalan tangannya ke mejanya, kertas-kertas berjatuhan ke lantai.<br>"ITU MASALAHNYA, Chanyeol!" yang lebih tua berbalik untuk menghadap pria yang lebih tinggi dibelakang mejanya lagi, dia tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya, dia hanya ingin membungkus lengannya ke tubuh tegap itu dan menciumnya dalam.

"Kau telah melindungiku sepanjang hidupku! Dari sekolah dasar sampai kuliah! Kau selalu terjebak disisiku dan memastikan bahwa kehidupan itu tidak sulit bagiku. Ketika aku lulus kuliah, Aku berencana menjalani apa hidup itu seharusnya, seperti tanpa seseorang membantu setiap langkahmu. Tapi kemudian aku dipecat oleh pekerjaan terakhirku, aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengambil alih perusahaan orang tuaku, jadi aku menolak. Aku hancur dan orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan kartu kreditku. Aku mendapat pekerjaan di klub Kyungsoo karena ia ingin membantuku keluar dari masalah ini. Aku pertama kali bekerja sebagai bartender, namun aku menemukan pekerjaan yang dibayar lebih baik, jadi aku melakukannya."

Napas Baekhyun berat dan dadanya terengah-engah, dia berada di ambang airmata dan Chanyeol hanya berdiri disana, menatapnya.  
>"Saat kau kembali dalam hidupku, kau menawarkanku pekerjan ini, aku menyukainya, aku serius, aku menyukainya. Kau memberiku kesempatam untuk mengambil kembali kehidupan normalku. Tetapi aku masih tidak bisa membayar tagihanku. Aku tidak ingin menghubungimu ketika aku sedang mngalami kesulitan." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang jatuh dari matanya. "sewaktu SMA, ketika kau mulai berkencan dengan kris selama beberapa bulan, aku menyadari betapa aku telah jatuh untukmu selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika kau melihat kau di kedai kopi, aku menyadari betapi aku masih mencintaimu, Aku selalu takut untuk mengaku dan disinilah aku, mengatakan padamu berapa besar aku mencintaimu setelah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku seorang pelacur di sebuah klub. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan, memecatku, membuangku, tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku, aku pantas mendapatkannya. Hanya saja lakukanlah dengan cepat sehingga tidak akan terlalu sakit."<p>

Lama berdiam seperti itu, Chanyeol menatapnya dan mulutnya kering. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkan udara yang ia tahan sedari tadi, mengangkat telepon dari tempatnya dan menempatkanya di sebelahnya. Tidak ada yang akan menganggunya saat ini. Dia memperbaiki dirinya dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju pintu ruang kerjanya, menguncinya.  
>"Baekhyun." katanya, suaranya menurun beberapa oktaf. Ini membuat Baekhyun merinding saat lengan panjang itu menjalar di sekitar pinggangnya lagi, menariknya agar lebih dekat ke tubuh pria yang lebih tunggi.<br>"Ketika aku mulai berkencan dengan Kris, aku menyadari aku tidak mencintainya. Setiap saat kami melakukan seks, aku membayangkan itu adalah kau. Setiap saat kami berciuman, aku berharap ketika aku membuka mata, itu akan menjadi dirimu. Tetapi setiap aku membuka mata, kau berada disampingku dan Kris berada didepanku. Itu sangat menyakitkan." Dia membungkuk untuk mencium leher Baekhyun, mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, kau akan menjual apartemenmu, kita pasti akan membayar semua tagihan itu dan kau akan pindah denganku, mengerti?" Baekhyun membalik wajahnya untuk menatap pria dibelakangnya.  
>"Chanyeol-"<br>"Tidak, cukup, ini adalah yang akan terjadi. Sekarang, biarkan aku menciummu."  
>Pria yang lebih muda membungkuk dan Baekhyun menutup matanya, membiarkan dia mengunci bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Pria yang lebih tua memutar badannya agar ia bisa melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria tinggi ini, menaruh tangannya ke rambut Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka terlepas dan mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.<p>

"Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Selalu milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku." Baekhyun tersenyum and berbisik, "Milikmu." Sebelum mengunci bibir mereka kembali, Chanyeol mundur perlahan sampai punggung Baekhyun menabrak meja.  
>"Hari ini, aku ada <em>meeting<em> setengah jam lagi dan aku benar-benar ingin meminta hadiahku, oh dan bila kau tidak keberatan, kita akan _dinner _malam ini, setelahnya kita akan pergi ke klub untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."  
>"Dia pasti akan marah."<br>"Aku akan memhabiskan tenagamu sehingga kau tak akan pernah ingat pernah bekerja disana." Seringai di bibir Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir untuk membuat tubuh baekhyun merinding.  
>"Maka, klaim aku."<br>"Nanti, aku janji."

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk kembali berciuman, kali ini menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut pria itu ketika dia membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya kebawah paha Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja. Mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil napas dan Baekhyun menatap wajah pria yang lebih muda dan tersenyum. "Apa?" dia bertanya. Yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nothing, Aku hanya sangat senang." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya dan melilitkan tangannya kesekitar pinggang Baekhyun.  
>"Ayo kita pergi makan malam, kau menginap di tempatku malam ini." Chanyeol memutuskan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol sebelum turun dari meja dan kembali ke kakinya lagi.<br>"Ayo."

Hello.

Maaf untuk lama update. Aku lagi sibuk ujian, jadi gasempet ngetik.  
>Dan thanks a lot guys, for ur reviews. Ganyangka banget, author aslinya juga pasti seneng. Buat yang nanya ini berapa chapter, ini twoshoot. Tapi authornya akan segera buat sequelnya. Jadi sabar ya. and sorry for typos ;;;<br>Sekali lagi, terimakasih!

Read the original story:

/story/view/482547/2/relieve-the-stress-exo-baekyeol


End file.
